Demona vs The Demon Furbie
by Lioness of Dreams
Summary: This story is sort of a sequel to the episode The Mirror. However, its got a rather odd twist. Read and enjoy! And REVIEW! You must REVIEW!


Hey, peoples! I've decided to do a series of Demon Furbie fics. The first one is in the InuYasha section. This will be the second one. And I've always wondered why Demona didn't try to use Titania's mirror again after the episode "The Mirror". It always has struck me as odd that she'd give up on that so easily. (BTW, Dracona's my fiancé just so everyone knows. He's MINE!!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Goliath: Now, Tsume, be reasonable and do your disclaimer!  
  
Me: *whining* But I dun wanna!!!!  
  
Goliath: You must! It is not the gargoyle way to claim something that does not rightfully belong to you.  
  
Me: But I'm not a gargoyle!!!!  
  
Goliath: *waves an old tome of Great Expectations by Dickens at me threateningly*  
  
Me: GAH!!!! Not the Charles Dickens!!! ANYTHING but the Charles Dickens!!!!.........Okay, FINE!!! I don't own Gargoyles or Demona or Furbie or Sprite. The only thing I own is Tsume because I'M Tsume!!!!!  
  
Goliath: Good. *nods approvingly* Now you may go glomp Dracona if you wish.  
  
Me: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!.............Am I allowed to glomp Brooklyn at the same time?  
  
Goliath: Yes, yes. Just do it so you can get on with the story before we all turn to stone for the day.  
  
Me: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ahem....., yes well...On with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Demona vs. The Demon Furbie  
  
Chapter 1 - The Mirror Returns and Demona Screws Up  
  
Demona had been planning on doing this for the last few months. She was positive that THIS time, she would be able to get revenge on the wretched humans that plagued the planet with their filthy existence. She sipped her Sprite and contemplated the magickal mirror she'd once again had stolen from the museum. Could she again Summon that little cretin Puck? She was confident that she would be able to. She set her Sprite down on the table and once again checked to make sure that the iron chains she'd bound around the mirror were secure. She then picked up the large gold ring and the little silver bell she'd used last time and faced the Titania's Mirror once more.  
"Cum aescerat argentum et aurum involare," she intoned while striking the ring four times against the bell. "Postea Puck ad speculum Titania penetrare!," she said as she reached for the feather that was laying on the table.  
As she was grabbing blindly, she accidentally jostled her can of Sprite enough to knock it off the table. A few wayward drops of Sprite flew through the mirror. Demona quickly tried to undo any damage that had been done by the Sprite by blowing the feather through the mirror to finish the spell.  
The mirror began to glow a bright pinkish color and Demona backed away in dread. She could already tell that the Sprite had somehow made her spell go awry. She got into a fighting stance to await whatever she'd Summoned.  
The mirror glowed brighter and brighter until Demona had to shield her eyes from the blindingly pink light. Then, all of a sudden, the light faded away to reveal a very small, furry something laying on the ground bound in the iron chains that Demona had used to bind the mirror.  
Demona crept cautiously forward and tried to figure out what this strange creature was. It was about 6 inches tall, though about half its size was due to a pair of ENORMOUS ears. It had black and white spotted fur and a little yellow beak. And it had HUGE purple eyes that were now looking up at her.  
Demona finally got over her amazement enough to try speaking to this thing laying on her floor. "Who are you and WHAT are you?"  
The little creature got to its feet and looked up....and Up...and UP at her before saying in the most creepily high-pitched voice that Demona had ever heard, "Me Dweedle and me the only Demon Furbie EVER!!!! Me free all Furbies from being slaves of yucky, uncute, unfurry big people that make Furbies slaves!!!"  
Demona was stunned and confused for a moment. Uncute, unfurry big people? Did he mean HUMANS? As she realized this, she snickered evilly. It seems she had found an ally. She knew she would have to handle this very carefully. She put her hand palm up on the floor and invited Dweedle to climb on. Then she brought him up to her eye level and said, "It seems we have the same goal, my furry friend. I believe we have much to discuss........."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..............................  
  
Okay, now I understand that there are probably some of you out there who are looking at the Latin spell and going, "What the Hell does that mean?!!" Well, fear not. I got the translation off Avalon Archives and here it is.  
  
(Silver bell rung four times by gold ring) "Cum aescerat argentum et aurum involare," (Feather blown into mirror) "Postea Puck ad speculum Titania penetrare!" Translation: "With fire, silver and gold combined, Summon Puck to pass through Titania's mirror!"  
  
Are there any characters that anyone particularly wants to have something odd happen to? Reviews PWEASE!!!!!! Mrowmrowmrow =^,^= 


End file.
